


2012 Leverage MMOM Drabbles

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble Collection, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Merry Month of Masturbation, 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joystick

**Author's Note:**

> Fic #1 is about Parker. Fic #2 is about Nate and Eliot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker plays her own video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For comment_fic: prompt was "Parker and/or any, fingering."

Sometimes Parker thought of Hardison playing video games. She'd envision his fingers pressing the buttons and moving the joystick around on the controller. Sometimes she'd imagine her clit was Hardison's controller. She'd wet a finger and pretend she was Hardison's joystick. 

The goal was to build up the tension in her body by moving her finger around her personal joystick. That was Parker's idea of a video game when she was alone in her bed.

Parker liked when the game was over. Her legs would shake and she'd fall asleep.

When she woke up, Parker played her video game again.


	2. End of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate watches Eliot masturbate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For comment_fic: prompt was [Leverage, Nate/Eliot, Nate likes to watch Eliot masturbate.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/176158.html?thread=38059038#t38059038)

One day the rest of the team, after a job, met up at Nate's home but later went back to their homes. 

All of them, that is, except for Eliot.

Eliot lay on Nate's couch. He started stroking himself through his jeans. When he was ready, Eliot unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He was very quiet.

Nate watched Eliot at a distance masturbating. He was fascinated with Eliot pleasuring himself as quietly as he could.

Eliot pulled up his shirt and allowed himself to come on his stomach. He cleaned up his mess with a few napkins.

The deed done, Nate returned to another room in his home, smiling. He was pleased Eliot was able to relieve himself.


End file.
